


Crossdressing Red

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden Yuki was many things, a duelist, a spirit whisperer, a student at duel academy, and he was a crossdresser. He was gay and liked to wear women’s clothing. Much to the shock of his fellow duelists. Guys try to mess with him but with his ace dueling skills he often puts them in their place. Modified Harpie Deck
Relationships: Hayato Maeda | Chumley Huffington/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Crossdressing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cross-dressing Red

Jaden Yuki was many things, a duelist, a spirit whisperer, a student at duel academy, and he was a crossdresser. He was gay and liked to wear women’s clothing. Much to the shock of his fellow duelists. Guys try to mess with him but with his ace dueling skills he often puts them in their place. Modified Harpie Deck

Chapter 1

Jaden Yuki was going to Duel Academy, equipped with a very special Harpie Lady deck. He was a big fan of Mai Valentine, and even Pegasus himself revered her as a skilled duelist. He also took notice of Jaden Yuki, a boy with a creative mind, who sent in a card design, he just couldn’t stand not bringing it to life. The card was strong, filled with love of imagination, a new life was born. Yes, a spirit!

He sent Jaden the card, and told him he was looking forward to big things from him. Jaden was indeed a spirit whisperer, he could see and hear duel spirits and had a connection to the shadows.

Jaden certainly called quite a stir at the entrance exam. Showing up late, his skirt a mess, he took time to straighten himself out. Doctor Crowler was his dueling instructor, and the arrogant jerk was using his personal deck instead of a test deck.

Crowler mistook Jaden for a girl, calling him Miss Yuki. Jaden saw no need to correct him either. Sometimes he felt like a girl, sometimes he felt like a guy, he felt more comfortable in girls clothes and he liked guys, the two weren’t mutually exclusive. He just wasn’t the type to over complicate things. He was happy in his own shoes which were both comfortable and fancy.

Jaden had some tricks up his sleeve, using harpies that even the great Mai Valentine hadn’t mastered. Crowler didn’t even know what hit him until it was too late, even with his deck’s best monster on the field. Jaden pulled one trick after another, and Crowler soon found his monster falling and his life points hitting 0.

He jumped into the air cheering in celebration. His skirt flew up, giving a show of the boy’s panties he was wearing. He sure was a surprise, at first glance he was quite a looker, some even thought he was a girl. As the skirt flew, the boys got a good look at the goods, the plump ass, and the bulge at the front.

To say he was he was a shock was an understatement. Lot of guys were wondering who the cutie was who just beat Doctor Crowler, and when they saw what was under the skirt it was a shock. The bigger shock was how some of the guys didn’t lose their hard ons at the sight of him. No matter what Jaden Yuki was going to Duel Academy.

-x-

Jaden was committed to his crossdressing, he even filed special forms to get a red female uniform for his dorm. So he was going to class with a black skirt with a red trim and red rings along the waist. A red blazer, a dark red bra and matching dark red panties.

During the assembly students were casting looks at Jaden. It was so hard to believe he was really a guy. He had such a lovely aura, that screamed feminine. The way he walked and carried himself brought the word feminine to mind. When asked, Jaden...bless his heart didn’t sugar coat it. “Yeah I’m a guy!” he said with such a pure smile it was like a jab in the gut for even asking.

Unfortunately the world wasn’t perfect, Jaden was already looked down on for being a Slifer Red. Despite his intense dueling skills he was placed in the lowest dorm of Duel Academy, and Jaden didn’t care. He loved his dorm, flaws and all. He was a glass half full kind of guy.

The place may have been dirty, Jaden put on his maid outfit and got to cleaning up the place. They didn’t have the best food, Jaden put his adorable chef outfit on with a frilly apron with a kuriboh on it and he helped turn their scraps into delicious and filling meals. He loved the fresh air, the beautiful view, and having two roommates. Even if Obelisk Blue or Ra Yellow looked down on him, he didn’t care about some silly class system.

On top of this, there were some guys that believed something was wrong with Jaden. So many views were tossed around, some gay men in the three dorms while found Jaden interesting even attractive found the crossdressing thing weird or even off putting. For some “straight” guys Jaden was a confusion, finding him attractive even knowing he’s a guy. While some guys saw Jaden as a trap, finding any feelings he stirred inside before the reveal to be a trick, and they didn’t like being tricked. Some simpler guys just didn’t understand why Jaden would crossdress at all, ignorant maybe but held no ill will towards him. Then there were the more prudish guys who thought Jaden was simply a degenerate and a corrupting influence.

The girls weren’t much better, some jealous of Jaden’s beauty, some disgusted by Jaden’s tastes, others found it a shame as Jaden was indeed a good looking man.

It wasn’t all bad, there were some who frankly didn’t care about Jaden’s appearance and just cared about his dueling skills. Others had no interest in Jaden, and thought everyone wigging out over him was just silly, and they should be focusing on studying or training. This was life…

Jaden believed that through dueling people can understand each other better. So when guys tried to confront Jaden over his tastes, Jaden simply smiled. “Let’s Duel!” Jaden wasn’t really out to change minds, just duel and have fun, but if he could do both win-win.

It was clear to Syrus anyway, that Jaden had a lot of confidence, he oozed it. He didn’t see the Red Dorm as trash, he was actually willing to be friends with Syrus, and lifted the spirits of those around him. “Can I call you Big Sis?”

“Uhh Big Sis?” Jaden scratched his cheek.

“You see I have a big brother, and he’s a jerk. So Jaden, will you me my Big Sis!” Syrus really wanted this.

“Okay, okay,” Jaden chuckled.

“You shouldn’t try to stand out in the Red Dorm, you’ll just make it harder on yourself and everyone else.” Chumley pointed out. Chumley was their senior having been at Duel Academy for two years already. “In this school you need all the allies you can get, being different or unique isn’t gonna win you any points with the other guys.”

“I think you need to relax Chumley. I know some ways to help ya relax, if you’re interested.” Jaden winked at Chumley.

“I uh um what ohh…” Syrus watched as Chumley got out of bed and undid his pants and boxers, releasing his 9 inch long incredibly thick cut dick, with matching massive balls.

“You got a nice dick Chum, let me give you a hand.” He caressed Chumley’s fat rod making the male groan. His cock was so warm and twitching heavily.

“I got a hand, can you give me something else?” Chumley asked blushing.

“Sure thing.”

“Oh ohh!” Jaden went down on him, sucking him down all the way to the root. “Ohh fuck!” Chumley shuddered. His mouth was so warm and tight Chumley thought he was gonna blow. “Oh man I can’t believe you are doing this, fuck this is so good!”

Chumley started to drool as Jaden went to town on him. He licked his dick like a huge popsicle, sucking him down and caressing the underside with his tongue, focusing on the head and teasing his slit and glans with his tongue. Jaden’s oral skills were top notch.

Syrus watched trying to cover his obvious erection. He felt like he shouldn’t watch but he couldn’t look away. Jaden shot him a glance when he was halfway down Chumley’s dick. They made eye contact and Syrus got as red as a tomato. “Big Sis…”

Jaden gestured Syrus over, and the boy was over eager so he stripped off all his clothes. He rushed over his uncut 5 inch dick twitching. Jaden grabbed him by his left hand, and began pumping his dick. “Ohh Big Sis ohh!” Syrus blushed and his body shook.

His foreskin was pulled back and forth over his sensitive tip. It sent an extra burst of pleasure through him. Jaden used his free hand to play with Chumley’s balls, the massive orbs were incredible and heavy. Jaden even toyed with Syrus’s foreskin, making the bluenette squirm.

Chumley came, shooting 10 thick spurts of fresh baby batter in Jaden’s mouth. He gulped it down, and pumped Chumley’s shaft, milking him of a couple more spurts. “Oh wow, just wow!” Chumley stumbled back and sat in the lower bunk.

Jaden moved over to suck Syrus’s dick, but the bluenette didn’t last that long. “Big Sis!” he gasped as he came all over his face. “Oh I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay…” Jaden got some tissues and cleaned off his face.

“I don’t really last long, and that felt so good I couldn’t…” Syrus teared up. Jaden kissed his cheek.

“We can work on your stamina and confidence. Wanna help me out?” Jaden lifted his skirt showing his own erect penis. Syrus got to work, doing his best to suck off the 7 inch cock. He lowered the silky panties and began to lick his penis.

Chumley blushed and got hard again and started to jerk off. Syrus tried to mimic what he saw Jaden doing to Chumley, but his big sis was soon guiding him to maximize his pleasure. Before Syrus realized it, he was hard again, and getting pleasure from sucking dick.

He soon came, shooting his load all over the floor. “Wow cumming from sucking dick, you might be a little perv Sy.” Chumley said. Says the boy jerking off to the show. Chumley came before Jaden, but the brunette followed suit cumming down Syrus’s mouth.

“So tasty!” Syrus moaned. Things were gonna get a whole lot more wild for the red dorm going forward. Jaden cleaned up the spilled semen when his PDA went off.

“Hey Crossdresser!” It was Chazz. “Meet me at the Obelisk Arena and bring your deck.”

“You shouldn’t go, Chazz is one of the elite freshman, and frankly he’s a jerk!”

“Then maybe he needs to be taught some manners.” Jaden smirked.

To be continued


End file.
